Avoiding Love SasuNaru Yaoi Sex
by MomoWriter1111
Summary: Naruto is a artist who wants to stay invisible and draw from afar. But the day he hooks up with Sasuke while working on a school project his whole life changes and so does his feelings toward Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke Uchiha was a well known, round school popular guy. He sat in class, up in the front ignoring the teacher's mind boring lesson. He rested his chin/cheek on his hand, he started to doze off. "Andddd Mr. Uchiha, that explains our man kind's road to evolution. Any questions?" The teacher snapped. "Yeah, can you make class more interesting? Then maybe I won't be so bored." Sasuke joked.

The entire class cracked up laughing. The teacher turned his head away from Sasuke who fist bumped his buddy, Kiba. Everyone else giggled as Sasuke turned to his girlfriend, Sakura. She flipped her newly grown pink hair out of her face grinning at him. Sasuke smiled until he looked further back to the back of the class where Uzumaki Naruto was sitting.

Sasuke never really noticed the blonde hottie who was scribbling things in his notebook. He wasn't listening to the teacher because he didn't lift his head up once. His buddy Shikamaru leaned over to see what he was drawing so did Lee and Sai. Naruto quickly shooed them away with a flick of his hand. Sasuke eyed him closely, he checked out Naruto's entire body. Naruto finally noticed, lifting his head up from his sketches. He just stared at Sasuke. His dark hair, muscular body, sex appeal made Naruto get a huge tingle up his back.

He quickly put his head back down. Sasuke grinned delight. _Got him._ The bell rang and everyone bolted out of class. Sasuke _walked_ over to the lockers opening his as his cool friends greeted him. Sakura wrapped her arm around Sasuke's waist as he shut his locker leaning back on his locker. Gaara then joined them as Ino kissed him. Sasuke laughed at something Neji said as he noticed Naruto at his locker with his friends. Sai and Lee stood around Naruto as he shook off his grey jacket putting it into his locker.

Sasuke nodded to his friends to start walking, so he could get a better look at Naruto. When he did, he couldn't stop staring. Naruto was rather a _complete_ hottie. His blonde hair was perfectly framing his face, he was quite muscular for a bottom boy, and his smile was to die for. Naruto said something as he shut his locker, one of his sketch pads fell from his bag. "Aww man." Naruto struggled to keep his bag on. "Hang on." Sasuke said walking back over to Naruto's lockers. Lee and Sai saw Sasuke coming so they moved aside. Naruto stared up at Sasuke as he was reaching for his pad.

Sasuke reached down and lifted the pad. It was open. Sasuke peered at the sketches. _Impressive._ "cool sketches, you an artist?" He asked. Naruto hesitated a bit before taking back the pad gently, "Yes. I am. Thanks." Naruto said quickly. Shikamaru eased the tension by walking forward pushing Naruto gently away. Sai and Lee followed along as Sasuke crossed his arms.

Naruto walked along the streets to a dark alley with his sketch pad. He was drawing some of the graffiti on the walls. He sat alone and curled up. He sighed lying his head back on the wall, and he couldn't find the way to move his pen across the page. "Uhh." He sighed. "What are you doing here?" Someone said next to Naruto. Naruto looked up at Sasuke Uchiha. "Sasuke." He said. Sasuke raised his eyebrows at Naruto as Naruto stood up from the ground.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked. "What? I can't wonder the streets." Sasuke scoffed. "In dark alleys?" Naruto questioned. Sasuke tossed his head to the side a bit. "Well what are you doing here?" He asked. "I'm a artist." Naruto said. Sasuke grinned a bit as Naruto reached down to grab his bag.

When he came back up from getting his bag he was met with Sasuke's lips pressing against his. "Mm!" Naruto pushed Sasuke back. "What the hell was that?" Natuto snapped. "Come on." Sasuke said. Naruto stared at him in question. "I see the way you stare at me in class," Sasuke stepped closer, "and I know you see the way I stare at you, Naruto." He said. Naruto gulped and then kept in a moan as Sasuke's hand traced up his shirt to his chest.

Naruto bit his bottom lip, clearly getting turned on. Sasuke pressed his body against Naruto's. "Uh." Naruto groaned as Sasuke leaned in pressing his wet lips on Naruto's neck, then running his thick tongue up Naruto's neck. Sasuke then moved over and pressed his lips into Naruto's. Naruto waited a few before starting to kiss back. Sasuke's lips were soft, and wet. Naruto felt his entire body warm up inside and his stomach filled in butterflies. Naruto placed his hands on Sasuke's hips as he felt Sasuke's tongue poke in his mouth.

"Mm!" Naruto groaned as Sasuke pushed him further into the wall. Sasuke poked his tongue further into Naruto's mouth as he started to feel up Naruto's shirt. "Sasuke..." Naruto moaned to the touch of his nipples from Sasuke. He massaged the tip with his thumbs making them get hard. "Your hard, aren't you?" Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear. Naruto didn't answer the question as Sasuke reached down and squeezed his now hardened cock. Naruto moaned dipping his head back to the wall.

The next morning at school Naruto was trying everything he could to shake the memory of the day before out of his head. _Sasuke. He touched me. My chest. It feels hot. My body is tingling. Oh no._ Naruto quickly covered his pants budge. He slammed his head on his locker as Lee and Shikamaru walked up. "What's wrong? What'd the locker do?" Shikamaru joked. Lee laughed. "Ha ha, very funny. Rough day yesterday." Naruto shut his locker and sighed. Sakura and Ino walked up arm in arm. Sakura noticed Naruto's appearance and whispered to Ino, "what the hell is his problem?" She whispered. "Who knows. He's a artist, they always have weird moments of inspiration." Ino answered.

In class, Naruto sat down at his desk just as Sasuke walked in. Sakura was pitched up on his desk as he walked over to her, wrapping his arm around her waist. His buddies started joking about something until Sakura said, "oh come on Sasuke didn't seem to have a problem last night." She joked. Sasuke grinned as she kissed him and his buddies cracked up laughing. Sasuke looked up at Naruto. Naruto shook his head in disbelief and returned to his sketch pad. He scribbled the word **liar** across a picture of Sasuke he drew last night. Sasuke grew upset a bit before he sat down.

"So as I said you'll all be doing projects with partners on creativity. You'll pick your own here." The teacher said. Sasuke grinned at this opportunity. Three weeks alone with one person. And he knew exactly who he wanted. Everyone started picking partners. And since Sasuke was in the first row he was next. "Sasuke?" The teacher said. Sasuke turned around in his seat to the one person he wanted...Naruto. "Naruto." He said. Naruto lifted up his head quickly. _what?!_ "what?" Naruto questioned. "Why does he get the good one?" Ino joked. "Seriously man I wanted the artist!" Kiba also joked. The whole classroom cracked up laughing.

Naruto scoffed and got up. "Where are you going ?!" The teacher barked. Naruto paused at the door and turned, "last time I checked...I wasn't a piece of fucking property!" He shouted before leaving the classroom. Sasuke froze. Sakura watched Naruto walk. _there's more to that boy then letting on._

Naruto walked up the stone steps to Sasuke's house. He paused at the door. _He can't touch me. I won't be a toy. Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. He won't take advantage of me. Never!_

He sucked in his pride and knocked on the door. Luckily for Naruto, Sasuke wasn't the one who opened the door, it was his big brother, Itachi. "Hey, you must Naruto." He said. _Dammit, is every Uchiha good looking?_ "yeah I am." Naruto answered. "Come on in." Itachi moved aside so Naruto could come in. The house was actually pretty nice. Perfect place for a family. "Sasuke!" Itachi called for his brother. Sasuke came around the corner meeting up with his brother by the door. "How long are mom and dad gonna be out?" Sasuke asked. "About another few hours, and I'm going down to the court. I'll see you later lil brother. Naruto." Itachi said before leaving the house. _Crap! I'm gonna be alone with him!_ Naruto smiled as Itachi left but his entire mind started to blank. Alone. With him. After what he did.

"Come on, we can set up in my room." Sasuke said walking back to his room. Naruto sighed and walked back there with him. Sasuke's room was cleaned up a bit. Completely different from he thought it would look like. "Alright well we can start off with maybe a idea. He said that we need to pick a more nature filled topic with one of us in it." Sasuke said. "Okay then what kind of nature view do you want to do?" Naruto asked. "mmmm we could do a nude." Sasuke said. "uh." Naruto grunted in irritation. "Kidding." Sasuke joked. Naruto walked over to the other side of the room and sat down at Sasuke's desk.

Sasuke and Naruto sat down for a good hour sketching out everything. Sasuke then laid back on his bed on his back sighing. "We've only been working for a hour, how are you already bored?" Naruto asked. "Hey, I'm a jock. We get bored easily, rather than you artist." Sasuke said. "That's for sure." Naruto said under his breathe.

"Besides," Sasuke reached up and ran his hand directly up Naruto's back, "I kind of what something else." he said. Naruto froze in shock, he took a gulp and gathered his strength. He stood up smacking Sasuke's hand away from his back. "Then you need to find _that_ somewhere else." Naruto snapped. Sasuke raised a eyebrow. "If you wanna find someone else to be your stupid sex toy then stay away from me." Naruto grabbed his bag ready to go. "What do you sex toy? I don't think of you that way." Sasuke said. "Really? So you touched me yesterday and that same night you have sex with your girlfriend. Sounds like I'm a sex toy." Naruto shook his head. He opened the door and made his way to the front door. "Where are you doing?" Sasuke asked. "I"ll find someone else to be my partner." Naruto said. "Naruto." Sasuke said running up behind him. Naruto reached for the door handle but something stopped him. _He's chasing me. He doesn't want me to go. He can get anyone he wants. What makes me so special? Why me? I want him...I want him to touch me. Like he did yesterday. But more. I want more._

Sasuke reached his arms out and wrapped them around Naruto's waist, pulling him back. "uh." Naruto grunted as he could feel Sasuke's huge cock through his pants, on the back of Naruto's ass. "I don't think of you as a sex toy Naruto." Sasuke had his head down on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto slightly turned his head to the side so it brushed up against Sasuke's head. "I think of you so much more than that. I admire you. I was always jealous of your ability to draw so well. Not just that. I want you. I've wanted you for so long. Your body." Sasuke reached down and pushed his hand into Naruto's pants moving his fingers down feeling around Naruto's underwear. "mm! uhh." Naruto moaned a bit. "Your taste." Sasuke used his tongue to trace up Naruto's neck. "uh!" Naruto almost hunched over arching his ass. "Your kiss." Sasuke used his other free hand to reach up, grip Naruto's chin gently, and turn his face to his. Naruto let him. Naruto turned his head to Sasuke's face as their lips once again pressed into each other. "mm mm." Naruto groaned into the kiss as he completely turned around. Sasuke pushed him up against the wall by the door.

Sasuke and Naruto kept kissing passionately and roughly with one another. Sasuke reached his arms around and lifted Naruto up by his legs. Naruto kept his legs up and around Sasuke's waist as he felt Sasuke's tongue poke into his mouth. Naruto reached his hands up cupping Sasuke's face. They held hands as the making out got more intense.

Sasuke put Naruto down on the ground as they pulled back from the kissing. Sasuke reached down grabbing Naruto's hand. Naruto braced himself as Sasuke lead him back down the hallway to his bedroom.

Sasuke shut the door after Naruto entered. Naruto stood by the bed as he turned Sasuke was right there in front of him. Sasuke leaned in, kissing Naruto. Naruto kissed back placing his hands on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke moved forward walking towards his bed. Naruto felt the edge of the bed post on the back of his legs. Sasuke gripped him by the hips pushing him back gently on the bed. Naruto gently laid back on the bed as Sasuke climbed up on top of him. "Wait." Naruto sat up on his elbows. "Go slow." Naruto said. "I'll go as slow as you want me to." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded slowly before lying back down. Sasuke pressed his lips into Naruto's yet again kissing, he then traced his tongue down Naruto's neck making Naruto arch his back and moan.

"mm." Sasuke even groaned moving his tongue further down Naruto's chest. He gripped both sides of Naruto's shirt and ripped it open, revealing Naruto's chest. Naruto looked down in shock at how aggressive Sasuke was. _What in the world did I get myself into?_ Sasuke dug in. He started kissing down Naruto's chest over and over again until he got to the nipple. He bit down. "UHH!" Naruto moaned, arching his back up. Sasuke licked around the tip taking away the sting. "mm!" Naruto groaned. Sasuke moved over and bit down on the other nipple. "AHH!" Naruto moaned again, this time biting his lower lip.

"Mm. Go lower." Naruto panted, like he was begging. Sasuke grinned kissing further and further down Naruto's chest until he got to the belt. Naruto was already gripping the sheets. "Naruto." Sasuke said. Naruto looked up. "Relax." Sasuke said. Naruto un-gripped the streets and relaxed his body. Sasuke started to unbuckle Naruto's pants in which Naruto took a deep breathe. Sasuke then tugged on Naruto's pants pulling them down and off. Naruto sat up straight pulling Sasuke back down into a kiss. They pulled back and forth between each others lips. Naruto reached down and started unbuttoning Sasuke's shirt while he bit into Sasuke's bottom lip. "MM!" Sasuke was rather surprised by Naruto being feisty. Naruto pushed his hands into Sasuke's shirt pushing his shirt off of his body revealing his muscles. Naruto looked down running his hands up Sasuke's impressive chest. Sasuke smiled down at Naruto, Naruto looked up at him. Sasuke then got fully in between Naruto's legs and started to grind and thrust into Naruto through his pants and Naruto's underwear. "Uh. Uh. oh god." Naruto groaned closing his eyes. This made Sasuke smile and lean into Naruto's ear. "You like that?" he whispered. "Yes." Naruto didn't lie.

"oh. More. Gimme more." Naruto begged. Sasuke sat up straight then unbuckling his pants on top of Naruto. He pushed them down and off his body, along with his underwear. When Naruto saw Sasuke's rather big 9 inch long cock, he almost lost his breathe. Sasuke tugged once again on Naruto's underwear pulling it down. Sasuke smiled. Naruto had a cute round little butt along with his 7-8 inch long cock. "Don't joke." Naruto snarled. "I wasn't. I just like the way your little booty." Sasuke reached under and gave Naruto's ass a little pinch. "Hey! No! No! No! My butt's not for play." Naruto laughed as it turned into a wrestle match. Naruto laughed as well as Sasuke as they rolled each other over so Naruto was on top.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked. "Yes." Naruto answered. Sasuke sat up straight and reached over to grab some lube. Naruto looked around a bit as Sasuke lubed up his dick and Naruto's tight hole. "mm, it's cold." Naruto shivered. "it'll heat up." Sasuke said. "This'll make it a bit more easy." Sasuke said. He rubbed the lube on his finger and inserted one finger into Naruto's tight hole. "UHH! AHH!" Naruto grunted. "Are you okay? Should i stop?" he asked. "No. It's okay." Naruto said in reassurance. Sasuke leaned Naruto down so he could hear Naruto's moans in his ear. "I wanna hear you." Sasuke said. Naruto almost laughed until he pulled Sasuke's finger out of his ass and reached for Sasuke's cock, now hardened.

Sasuke watched Naruto as Naruto entered Sasuke's huge cock into his tight wet hole. "MM! UHH! GODDD!" Naruto squeezed the sheets next to Sasuke's head and moaned loudly. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto, like he was saying _it's okay._ "uhh!" Naruto panted. "Here." Sasuke flipped them over slowly so he was on top of Naruto, still having his cock in him.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." Naruto said panting. Sasuke still decided to go slowly on him.

In. Out. In. Out. Sasuke slowly thrust his hips back and forth inside Naruto's tight ass hole. Naruto grunted again holding the bed sheets with his mouth wide open. Sasuke held Naruto by his knees as he looked down still pushing in and out of Naruto. Naruto felt the sheets underneath him move with his body. His whole body tensed up. Warmed up. And his own dick was hardening.

His moaning started turning into pants, he arched up his back. "Sasuke." he moaned. Sasuke leaned down in between Naruto's legs, he let his elbows lie next to Naruto's body. Sasuke leaned in kissing Naruto passionately, he laid there letting Sasuke kiss him. Sasuke reached his hands up cupping Naruto's face, kissing him more passionately. Naruto kissed back, he lifted up his hand holding Sasuke's arm. _A night of passion. Lust. And maybe even love._

The next day at school was a blur. Luckily Naruto had the entire weekend to "heal" up from his night at Sasuke's. The lower part of his back was still throbbing. "uh." he grunted holding his back. "what's up with your back?" Sai asked coming up behind him. Naruto straightened up ignoring the pain. "slept wrong." Naruto quickly said. "how's your project going with emo pretty boy?" Shikamaru asked. "hey come on he's not that bad." Naruto defended his new lover. "why are you-" Shikamaru started to ask until Sai cut him off. "come on we're gonna be late for class." he said. "I'll catch up with you in a minute." Naruto said. Shikamaru and Sai walked off to class.

Naruto riffled through more things in his locker until he felt something. He looked down to his feet, two pale arms wrapped around his waist making Naruto smile. "You don't get the whole secret thing do you?" he chuckled turning around to face Sasuke. Sasuke already leaned in kissing Naruto. "Mm what if I don't want to be a secret?" he said. "Until you straighten out things with Sakura, the answer is no." Naruto joked. "You mean break up with her?" Sasuke said. "Hey you said your relationship was just sex nowa days." Naruto said. "True, not my fault. She never wants to spend time together anymore." Sasuke said. "sooo like our relationship right?" Naruto joked.

"No," Sasuke pushed Naruto up against the lockers his voice was stern, "The difference is that I enjoy it with you." he said. "Sasuke." Naruto sighed. Sasuke leaned closer to him, pushing his lips into Naruto's. Naruto kissed back for a few seconds until the bell rang.

In class, everyone was truly bored. They were all close to falling asleep, or rather creative. Naruto was scribbling something down in his notebook. Sasuke was across the table from him along with Kiba and Shikamaru on either sides of them. Sasuke tossed Naruto a note, Naruto looked towards the teacher to make sure the coast was clear before reading the note.

 **Locker room? ;)**

They bolted.


	2. Chapter 2

The locker room was completely empty and no one was in sight. Naruto pushed open the door as he slipped in with Sasuke directly in tow. Sasuke pulled Naruto right towards the lockers shoving him against the metal. "Mm!" Naruto grunted as Sasuke moved his way in between Naruto's legs. "You want me?" Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear, moving Naruto up in down grinding his crotch in between Naruto's legs. "Yes." Naruto moaned dipping his head back into the lockers. Sasuke set Naruto down, and pulled off his shirt. Naruto reached down and started unbuttoning Sasuke's buttons releasing his cock, now harden. "Mm." Sasuke groaned as he undid Naruto's pants quickly and dropped it down.

Sasuke lifted Naruto up, shoved him against the metal again, and shoved inside Naruto gently. "Mmm!" Naruto dug his fingers into Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke leaned forward, pressing his wet lips against Naruto's neck. Naruto groaned as he rolled his hips forward into Sasuke's dick. "Uhh." Sasuke even groaned. Naruto moaned, dipping his head back as Sasuke leaned back in to kiss him. Naruto held Sasuke by his cheeks, kissing him back as Sasuke moved him up and down the lockers. They kept kissing and kissing until Naruto unwrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist. "Wait wait wait." Naruto stopped Sasuke and set himself back down on the ground.

"What is it?" Sasuke questioned.

"Come here." Naruto pulled him towards the showers in the back of the locker room.

"You're crazy." Sasuke chuckled as Naruto lead him to the back of the showers.

Sasuke laughed as Naruto pulled him to the shower. Naruto pressed his hand down on the nozzle making the water turn on, hot. The water drizzled down their bodies. Their hot, muscular, bodies. The water stuck to their clothes highlighting all of their muscle features.

When school let out for the day, Shikamaru sat up home by himself until the door opened and Naruto walked in. He shook off his backpack and sat down on the couch next to Shikamaru who was reading. "Are you just not gonna talk to me?" Naruto asked. "I saw you." Shikamaru said.

"What?" Naruto questioned.

"In the hallway...with him." Shikamaru finished. Naruto froze at that like he didn't know what to do or say to his best friend. "You were kissing him." "Shikamaru, I can do what I want." Naruto said. "With him? You know he's gonna hurt you." he said. "It's not like that, it's just sex." Naruto said. "I know you. It's never just sex." Shikamaru said. Naruto sighed at that and left the room.

Later that night, Shikamaru was studying in his room and going over some work when he heard his doorbell go off. "What in the?" he walked over and answered the door. Neji? "Neji? What are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked. "Uh, we're partners for the project. The teacher changed some of the partners." Neji explained. "Why?" Shikamaru asked. "He sent a email." Neji said. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and went back to grab his phone. "Uh? Can I?" Neji asked, wondering if he could come in. "Yeah sure." Shikamaru said. Neji entered and shook off his jacket and backpack but, he held them in his hands until Shikamaru said it was okay to put his stuff down. Shikamaru searched through his email and found the email. Neji was right.

"Okay alright." Shikamaru said, "Come on my room is back here. You can set your stuff down." he said. Neji draped his jacket over the chair and followed Shikamaru to the back.

"Sooo we have to do a scale of a human's physique?" Shikamaru questioned. "The chest." Neji corrected. Shikamaru gave him a look which made Neji chuckle a bit. "So you really are the smart ass of the room?" Shikamaru asked. "Me? Whose always correcting the teacher?" Shikamaru said. "And whose always correcting the students if they pronounce or say the wrong answer?" Neji snapped back. Shikamaru smiled, Neji wasn't someone who backed down from a debate. "I'll be right back, go get us some drinks." Shikamaru said getting up. When Neji was left alone he sat up straight on the bed and adjusted his shirt a bit; he unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt. He always had a thing for Shikamaru.

Shikamaru came back and the put the drinks aside. "Sooo what do I have to do?" Shikamaru asked. "You have to point out different features of the chest, like muscle features." Neji said. "Okay well then." Shikamaru started to unbutton his shirt. Neji immediately blushed.

"Your blushing." Shikamaru said.

Neji lifted his hand to his face, his cheek was hot.

"Neji." Shikamaru reached his hand forward and took Neji's hand. Neji gasped. His body felt hot, his heart pumping, and his body started to sweat. Shikamaru pulled Neji's hand straight to his chest so he could feel his chest. "What do you feel?" Shikamaru asked. Neji closed his mouth, licking his lips from the inside of his mouth. "Muscle...skin...tissue...hard." Neji answered. Shikamaru yanked on Neji's wrist pulling Neji forward to his chest. "Uhh!" Neji grunted when he felt his ear pressed up against his chest. "Now what do you feel?" Shikamaru asked. "Heartbeat." Neji answered.

Shikamaru then pushed Neji forward on the bed, shoving him down. "Mm!" Neji groaned as Shikamaru was now on top of him. Neji looked up into Shikamaru's eyes. "Now what was your real objective in coming here?" Shikamaru asked. Neji took a deep breathe and reached his hand up to cup Shikamaru's.

"You." he said, clear and stern.

Shikamaru seemed satisfied with the answer because he granted Neji his wish and pressed his lips up against Neji's. "Mm." Neji sighed in the kiss and gripped Shikamaru by the arms. They kissed passionately as Shikamaru moved in closely between Neji's legs. When Neji felt Shikamaru's hard cock touch the inner part of his legs, he let out a cry of pleasure. Shikamaru then moved in and ran his thick tongue around Neji's neck. "Mnuhhh!" Neji groaned as Shikamaru pulled them both up so Neji was in his lap. Neji cupped Shikamaru's face and kissed him passionately again. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Neji's body, like he was holding Neji's tender virgin body like it was a treasured item.

Neji reached down and ran his fingers into Shikamaru's shirt pushing it off his body. Shikamaru shook out of the top and undid the rest of Neji's shirt, pushing it off his body. Shikamaru leaned forward and started kissing down Neji's chest making the younger boy close his eyes and groan. Shikamaru then bit on Neji's pink nipple making Neji jump and yelp. Shikamaru started chuckling as Neji rubbed it. "Ohh that's so not funny." Neji huffed. "Mm." Shikamaru leaned them forward again so Neji was lying flatly on his back. Shikamaru undid Neji's pants and pulled them off his body.

Neji sighed, and stretched his arms out behind him as Shikamaru started to undo his pants. Neji could hear the buckle sound as Shikamaru's now hard 8 inch cock was clear as day. "Wow." Neji sighed to himself. Shikamaru leaned forward again on top of Neji. "Wait." Neji stopped him, "We have to be safe." he said. It was one thing to bed your crush, but catching something? OUT OF THE QUESTION! Shikamaru nodded and reached for condoms and lube.

Neji gripped the sheets and arched his back high in the air when he felt a wet, bulky, finger push into his hole. "MMM!" Neji groaned in pleasure. The finger moved around and started going in and out. Slowly. In. Out. "Uhhhh!" Neji gripped the sheets underneath him. Shikamaru was a world wide pleasure. Like he had magic fingers. "Stop. Teasing me." Neji sighed in pleasure. The teasing was killing him, he wanted Shikamaru inside him now. Shikamaru lifted Neji up, Neji wrapped his arms and legs around Shikamaru's body as he set Neji down at the top of the bed and on the pillows. Neji looked up at Shikamaru as they both got under the covers together. Shikamaru entwined his fingers up with Neji's who for a second didn't hold back but he closed his fingers with Shikamaru's and opened his legs up wider. Shikamaru looked down, positioned his cock, and pushed it inside of Neji.

"AHH! UHH! HUHH!" Neji burst out in moans, his fingers dug into Shikamaru's back and he threw his head back careful not to hit the bed post. "You okay?" Shikamaru asked. "yes." Neji panted. This new kind of pleasure he was feeling was a lot more than he thought it would be. "I'll go slow." Shikamaru said. Neji looked into his eyes and nodded. And Shikamaru did go easy on Neji, it was clearly his first time in bed with a boy,guy, man, male species! Shikamaru thrusted back and forth inside of Neji's sweet hole making Neji groan and grip Shikamaru by the arms. The pleasure was amazing, it felt incredible, and something Neji experienced.

Neji was then positioned in Shikamaru's lap and he started to bounce. He bounced up and down on Shikamaru's cock taking in every inch of it. Neji groaned and dipped his head back moaning as he bounced but it seemed like he wanted more but wasn't strong enough to ask Shikamaru for it. Shikamaru read his mind, held Neji by the hips, and thrust so hard into him, he could hear a smacking sound every time the skin met. "UH! UH! FUCKKK!" Neji yelled in pleasure holding Shikamaru by the shoulders as Shikamaru thrusted inside of him. "Ahhh! Oh god!" Neji groaned as he thrusted one more time as he came. "Ahhh!" Shikamaru sighed pleasure as Neji collapsed. "You okay?" Shikamaru asked. "I can't move." Neji said. Shikamaru started laughing as Shikamaru lifted Neji up cradle style and placed him down on the other side of him. Shikamaru laid on his side as Neji held him by the arm again.

"So did the teacher really change the partners or did you hack into my system?" Shikamaru grinned at him. "Of course not! He did!" Neji huffed. Shikamaru laughed and leaned in kissing Neji again sweetly. Neji blushed again.

His body felt hot again but not a pleasure hot a more passion hot. He wanted to keep Shikamaru. Spoil him. Devour him. Please him. "I want you all to myself." Neji actually said out loud. He blushed again when he realized what he said. Shikamaru smiled, leaned in and kissed him again getting on top of him. Neji wrapped his arms around Shikamaru's neck, kissing him.

Neji decided to rinse himself off and Shikamaru offered his bath tub to him. Neji slid into the warm water that felt great against his skin. "Mm." Neji sighed as the water was up to his chin.

Shikamaru opened the door, sliding in in only his robe. Neji looked up at him and smiled when Shikamaru slid it off his body and entered the tub.

Neji moved closer and got into Shikamaru's lap as their wet bodies pressed into each other. Shikamaru ran his tongue up Neji's neck, making Neji dip his head back in pleasure. The steamy water made it a more passionate sexual experience. Shikamaru slowly moved Neji up and down on his dick as Neji gripped his shoulders and moaned. "Uhhhh." Neji sighed as Shikamaru kissed him sweetly again.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at school, Naruto stood with Sai and Lee by the lockers. He looked down at his cell phone which had a text message from Sasuke.

 **SASUKE: THINKING OF 2NITE. WANNA C U**

Naruto smiled at the message but quickly closed it when he saw Shikamaru at the end of the hall. "Hey where is Shikamaru?" Lee asked. "I don't know, we had a fight last night. I think he's avoiding me." Naruto answered. "What were you guys arguing about?" Sai asked. "Don't worry about it, it wasn't anything that important." Naruto hissed.

"Oh there's Shikamaru." Sai said. "Uhhh." Lee stopped Sai from moving when someone else joined Shikamaru.

Shikamaru turned around and smiled to see his lover; Neji. "Why is he with Neji?" Sai asked. Naruto pushed his body off the locker as a bolt of jealously washed through his entire body.

Shikamaru leaned closer to Neji's ear, whispering something. Neji grew a smile on his face showing all his teeth and placed his hands on Shikamaru's arms like he was trying to push him back.

"And what the hell are they talking about that Neji starts giggling like a school girl?" Sai snapped. Naruto's breathing heated up, and his eyes grew cold. Shikamaru grabbed Neji's wrists gently and pulled him to a separate hallway. "You guys go ahead, I'mma hang." Naruto said. Sai and Lee walked to their classroom leaving Naruto alone in the hallway.

Naruto walked down the hallway, at a fast pace and peeked over the locker to see Shikamaru and what the hell he was up to.

Shikamaru smiled at Neji, who was leaning on the locker. Shikamaru then leaned in and pressed his lips up against Neji's. "Mm." Neji kissed back cupping Shikamaru's face with his hands. Naruto gasped softly, and his eyes rose up in shock.

 _What the hell? He yells at me about Sasuke and now he's locking lips with one of Sasuke's closest friends._

"mm, I gotta get to class." Neji said pulling back from the kiss. "Alright, you wanna come over after school?" Shikamaru asked. "Mmm depends, your bed or the tub?" Neji asked. "Mmm, up to you." Shikamaru stroked Neji's cheek, making Neji blush again. He reached his hand up to cup his lover's. "Mm well since I'm still sore thanks to you how about the tub." Neji said.

 _When did these two get together? When did this happen!?_

Naruto's anger boiled inside seeing his best friend cozy up to his lover's best friend.

"Sounds good." Shikamaru said. He pecked Neji's lips as Neji walked off to his class. Naruto shook his head and disappeared.

After class, Shikamaru was changing in the locker room. He took his shirt off leaving him shirtless. "You have fun last night?" someone questioned behind him. He turned around to face Naruto.

"What?" Shikamaru questioned.

"I saw you...with Neji..." Naruto said, he crossed his arms.

Shikamaru faced his best friend and his tone was hard, "Is there a problem with me being with Neji?"

"Being with him? What have you two even done?" Naruto questioned.

Shikamaru remained quiet and gave Naruto a stare. "Typical." Naruto snapped. "Why does it matter what I do!? Neji and I had sex." Shikamaru said. Naruto scoffed. "Oh and you think I don't know about you and Sasuke." Shikamaru snapped. Naruto's face went to shock. "What so you can do what you want but I can't?" Shikamaru snapped.

"That's not what this is about! You yelled at me for being with Sasuke and then you go and hook up with Neji!" Naruto snapped.

"Why do you care what I do?" Shikamaru snapped.

"Because there's only one reason why you like Neji," Naruto walked up and pushed Shikamaru back against the locker softly, "is because you wanted me." he whispered. Shikamaru sighed and looked Naruto in the eyes. He always had a thing for his best friend but never acted on it at all.

"You want me...you know it...so take it..." Naruto whispered to him.

Shikamaru took a few breathes before he grabbed Naruto by the neck and kissed him fiercely. Naruto kissed back as Shikamaru shoved him against the locker. "UH!" Naruto groaned as Shikamaru kissed him again. Naruto shoved Shikamaru back on the bench, draped his legs over Shikamaru's lap and straddled him. He began kissing him again as Shikamaru felt up Naruto's back/chest. Naruto reached down to Shikamaru's pants and started to undo the belt. "Mm." Shikamaru groaned a bit and looked down at his buckle.

"Uhh!" Naruto groaned when he felt how big Shikamaru was. He kissed him again as Naruto pulled his shirt over his head. "Wait." Shikamaru stopped it. "What?" Naruto questioned. Shikamaru slid out from under Naruto and grabbed his shirt as Naruto sat there with his shirt off. Shikamaru fixed his pants and pulled his shirt over his head again. "I can't do this." he said.

"What?" Naruto questioned.

"I like Neji. I can't do this to him. I'm sorry." Shikamaru quickly left for the showers. Neji was watching from the doors, he smiled a bit and slipped out.

Naruto sighed, sitting there, he shook his head. There was probably only one person who could handle this.

Shikamaru shut his locker only to come face to face with Sasuke. "So your sleeping with my best friend." Sasuke said. "Lay off Sasuke." Shikamaru started to walk off. "Shikamaru!" Sasuke yelled. Shikamaru turned around and crossed his arms at him. "I don't think it's coincidence that as soon as you and Naruto have a fight, you hook up with my best friend. As what? Revenge?" Sasuke barked. "Sasuke, if I was using Neji as revenge I would of called it off after we had sex. I'm still with him. I like him." Shikamaru said. "How am I suppose to know that and protect my friend?" Sasuke questioned. "Ask _your_ lover what he did in the locker room with me." Shikamaru said. Sasuke eyed him. "And for your information I'm actually looking out for my best friend as well so," Shikamaru walked up to Sasuke to meet his height, "Top to top, don't hurt him." he walked off.


	4. Chapter 4

Sai flopped down on the couch and said, "A party?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?" Naruto questioned lying back on Lee's back on the 2nd couch. "nothing but you do know what goes on at parties right?" Sai said. Naruto gave him a look before they both started laughing. "Oh just fun in the sheets." Shikamaru said. "oh and when did you become such an expert?" Naruto questioned, clearly taking a jab at Neji and Shikamaru's budding two week affair. "Not an expert, but porn does have it's perks." Shikamaru joked which got a chuckle from everyone in the room.

Naruto angled his head back towards the door to see Shino walking in. "and just where in the hell have you been?" Naruto questioned. "On a two week trip with parents, did I miss something?" Shino asked, sitting down. "Besides us being paired up with the bad boys of our school for a school project? Not much." Shikamaru said. "What! Back that up?" Shino said. Naruto shrugged, "Eh Sasuke has more artist touches to him than I thought." he said. "Wait a minute your paired up with bad boy, girl crushing, hottie of the school?" Shino questioned. Naruto shrugged once more.

"And Shikamaru is paired up with long hair, dreamy eyed, Neji Hyuga." Lee teased. Shikamaru flicked up his middle finger at the backlash of his friend. "Neji huh?" Shino questioned. "I always thought there was always some hidden chemistry between you two." Shino joked. "Eh strictly business in this neck of the woods." Shikamaru said. "Uh I need a drink." Naruto said quickly getting up walking for the kitchen. Shikamaru rolled his eyes at his friend's obvious jealously.

The next day was a Saturday, a fall day. "Where are you taking me?!" Neji smiled as Shikamaru dragged him into the woods surrounded by orange, red, and yellow leaves. The wind blowing a bit pushing back both of their hairs. "What's a better setting than in nature?" Shikamaru answered. Neji smiled as they both sat down on a blanket. "Is anybody here?" Neji asked. "No, it's a private park." Shikamaru answered. Neji pulled out his sketch pad from his backpack to sketch out Shikamaru a bit. Shikamaru pulled his shirt over his head, shaking it off. "Do you have to have your shirt off?" Neji asked with a slight joking tone in his voice. "Awww can't take the heat." Shikamaru joked with him. Neji gave a look at his lover before Shikamaru crawled up in between Neji's legs, Neji put his sketch pad aside and started to lay back on the blanket with Shikamaru crawling on top of him. Shikamaru leaned in kissing around Neji's neck. Neji groaned and laid his head fully back on the blanket, sighing in pleasure from Shikamaru's sweet lips. "Ahh!" Neji groaned loudly when Shikamaru bit down on his neck. His biggest turn on. Shikamaru pushed his legs up with his knees making Neji's legs lift up from the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a new week and there was one more week for the projects. Naruto walked out of the school, he was rifling through his backpack for his sketch pad. "Hey Naruto." someone said behind him. Naruto looked up, using his hand to push his blonde strands out of his eyes. The one who called him was Sakura, his lover's girlfriend. "Sakura?" he questioned. "Hi, uh I just wanted to know if your coming to the party tonight?" she questioned. "I don't know, I'll have to find a ride." he said quickly, he didn't really wanna talk to her it was way to uncomfortable because he was sleeping with her boyfriend. "You don't have a car? Shocker." she joked. "Actually my car is in the shop." Naruto snapped back. "I get it." Sakura stepped closer. "What do you mean?" Naruto questioned. "You know, Sasuke isn't always around. And I'm sure he's already wondered his dark eyes." Sakura said. _You have no idea._ "So what's wrong if I do wondering as well." she continued, stepping closer to him. Naruto backed up, "You can wonder all you want, just not around me." he snapped. Sakura took in a deep breathe and walked around him.

Naruto took a breathe that he was holding in the moment her perfume got in his nostrils.

"What was that about?" Sasuke's voice came from behind him.

"Your girlfriend made a pass at me." Naruto confessed, he had a hard time lying to Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded, "Mm, she does know you are mine right?" he joked. Naruto chuckled, "She mentioned that party again tonight." he turned to fully face Sasuke. "That tone doesn't sound very happy." Sasuke said. "I don't want to go, you know I don't like parties." Naruto huffed. "I'm gonna drag you there anyway, or maybe somewhere else." Sasuke pulled Naruto towards the parking lot. Naruto chuckled following Sasuke to his car.

Sakura watched from a distance as Naruto and Sasuke both hopped into Sasuke's car and quickly drove off. She knew something was up, and she was ready to get revenge. Nobody crosses her. She pulled out her cellphone and dialed a number, "Kiba, hey I have a task for you tonight."

"Where are you taking me? Should I be scared?" Naruto questioned as Sasuke pulled into a abounded parking lot not to far from the school. "Nahh, no one really comes here but me. Loner huh?" Sasuke joked. "Mmm, I see that but why are we here?" Naruto asked. Sasuke gave him a look. "Oh wait let me guess, ever done it in a abounded murder spot?" Naruto joked. Sasuke laughed as Naruto grew a smile. Sasuke wrapped his arm around Naruto's neck as he unbuckled his seat belt and pulled Naruto closer. Naruto unbuckled his seat belt as he leaned in towards Sasuke kissing him sweetly. They both sucked on each other's lips as Naruto bit down on Sasuke's lip. "Mm!" Sasuke groaned as Naruto reached down to Sasuke's crotch. Sasuke groaned as Naruto unbuttoned Sasuke's pants. Sasuke relaxed as Naruto pulled out his dick and went down on it.

Naruto bobbed his head up and down on Sasuke's big dick. He took in every inch of it, and dragged his teeth back making Sasuke dip his head back over the seat and groaned to Naruto's lips. Naruto licked, sucked, and spit all over Sasuke's dick until Sasuke squeezed the cloth of his shirt and came. "UHHH!"

Naruto sat up wiping his mouth and gave a smirk. "Your so dead for that." Sasuke joked. Naruto hurried out of the car and ran around it with Sasuke chasing him. Sasuke finally got him by the hood of the car and pushed him down. "You gonna do me on the hood of your car?" he questioned. "Mm, if your up for it." Sasuke said leaning closer to Naruto's lips. "So bad." Naruto joked. They both started kissing, as Sasuke pushed Naruto's legs up making Naruto lie back on the hot hood. Sasuke leaned in kissing around Naruto's neck. "uhh." Naruto groaned as Sasuke bit down. "UH!" he grunted.

Sasuke then pulled back and started to undo his pants, and Naruto did as well. They were both fighting to get their pants either down or off. Naruto pulled his off as Sasuke leaned closer kissing him passionately. Sasuke leaned closer and positioned his dick right outside of Naruto's tight little hole. "Mm." Naruto groaned when Sasuke pushed in. "Uhhhh." Naruto closed his eyes and groaned loudly. Sasuke then held Naruto's legs behind his neck and started to pump deep inside of Naruto. "UH! AH!" Naruto gripped the ends of the car as his body moved up and down rocking the car. "Oh GOD!" Naruto groaned as Sasuke made slow pumps deep making Naruto arch his back. Sasuke pushed up Naruto's shirt, kissing down his chest as he pumped more. Naruto groaned and moaned as Sasuke pumped inside of him. "MM! NAH!" Sasuke came again. Naruto dropped his legs from around Sasuke's neck and sighed. Sasuke pulled out and pulled up his pants


	6. Chapter 6

This party was probably a bad idea.

"I don't want to do this." Shikamaru whined. "Come on, what's so bad about a party?" Sai asked. "Hmm, popular party with popular kids equals disaster." Shikamaru concurred. "Okay chill out, Let's just see what's so happening about the party and we're out okay?" Naruto said.

His friends agreed as he knuckle knocked on the door.

Sakura opened it in a flash, "Heyyyy! Welcome to my party!" she threw her arms up in a V. "Come in, come in." she said. Naruto moved past her as they all entered the house. There was music, booze and strobe lights.

"Alright well let's have fun. Shall we?" Naruto said walking off. Shikamaru turned to the kitchen where Neji rounded the corner. Shikamaru gave him a mischievous grin as Neji disappeared to grab more food. Shikamaru followed him.

Naruto found Sasuke in the living room. "Hey it's the artist!" shouted a random dude wit the word, DICK, across his forehead. "Nice uh have you looked at your forehead. Dickhead." Naruto said making everyone crack up laughing. Sasuke stood up from the couch and gripped Naruto's arm pushing him back so they could go outside. Sakura had a mean glare from the side of the room. "What are you going to do about that?" Ino asked. "I have a plan. Kiba!" Sakura called. Kiba got up from the living room, handing his controller over to someone else.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Your up for a ride tonight right?" Sakura questioned .

"It's a party, what do you think?" Kiba barked.

"Good, then take," Sakura ran her finger around to catch one of Naruto's friends, "That one, upstairs." she pointed to Shino.

Kiba rolled his eyes and went to get Shino. Sai excused himself from Shino leaving him alone. "Hey." Kiba stood in front of Shiino. "H-Hi." Shino said. "First party?" Kiba asked. "Yeah." Shino said."Ever been upstairs?"Kiba asked. Shino scrunched up his face, what the hell!? "Huh?" Shino said. "Are these hard questions?" Kiba snapped. "Not hard, but what are you asking me?" Shino questioned. "Do you wanna get laid?" Kiba asked blankly. Shino stuttered, but then nodded his head. What the hell was he doing.

"Come on." Kiba said. He walked over to the stairs with Shino following him.

"Nice backyard." Naurto said as Sasuke lead him to the side of the house where the hottub was. "Hottub?" Naruto smiled. "Yep, it's out of sight. No one sees it." Sasuke explained.

Naruto grinned as Sasuke pulled his shirt over his head. "Wow, so much sexy on one man." Naruto joked. "Ohhh, really now how about you undress and get your sexy ass in here." Sasuke joked dropping his jeans leaving him in his boxers. Naruto pulled his shirt off over his head and then his pants. Sasuke sat down in the nice, warm, bubbly water as Naruto slid in next to him. "Come here." Sasuke pulled him closer. Naruto giggled as Sasuke pulled him onto his lap. Sasuke reached down to get Naruto's underwear off.

Neji was coming from the back, he was in the garage. Shikamaru came in and locked the door behind him. "Your leaving people hungry." Neji said. "Who cares." Shikamaru came up behind him. Neji turned around as Shikamaru picked him and sat him down on the wooden counter in the garage. Shikamaru leaned in kissing Neji's neck. "Uhh." Neji grunted, he reached down and squeezed Shikamaru's cock. "Ahhh." Shikamaru grunted looking down at his dick. Neji pulled his shirt over his head as Shikamaru leaned in kissing around Neji's chest. "Ahhh." Neji grunted as he undid Shikamaru's pants, pushing them down to the floor. Shikamaru tugged at Neji's pants and pulled them down and off. Shikamaru positioned his dick right at Neji's hole. He pushed in, which made Neji gasp. Shikamaru moved his hips back and forth inside Neji, pumping deep inside. "Ahhh!" Neji stretched his arms out on the table as Shikamaru leaned forward pumping more inside of him.

Kiba opened up one of the bedroom doors, the room was empty. "Okay, let's do this." Kiba said pulling his shirt off. "Hold up a second." Shino said making Kiba turn around. "Why did you bring me up here? Is this a pity fuck?" he questioned. "No." Kiba said. "Then what?!" Shino's voice hardened. Kiba jumped. Shino walked up so he was in Kiba's personal space. "Don't fuck with me Kiba, not my feelings or my body." he warned. "Okay." Kiba said. Shino stood there as Kiba reached up a bit, "May I?" he questioned. Shino cracked his neck so Kiba could remove his glasses from his face. When he saw Shino's face, Kiba was mesmerized. Shino was a very good looking guy under the mask. "Why do you hide your looks under that?" Kiba asked. Shino shrugged a bit, "I guess I really didn't have much to offer." Shino said. Kiba undid Shino's jacket pushing it off showing Shino's built muscular frame. "You have much to offer." Kiba said.

Shino wrapped his arm around Kiba lifting him up, Kiba wrapped his legs around Shino's waist as he laid them both down on the bed.

Kiba held on as Shino laid him down. "Do you still wanna do this?" Shino asked. Kiba nodded. This wasn't about the plan anymore, he legit wanted Shino. He wanted him, to have sex with, and possibly be with him. Shino leaned in and pressed his lips up against Kiba's warm lips. Shino reached down and tugged at Kiba's pants. Kiba pulled his shirt over his head as Shino shook off the rest of his jacket as they both got undressed.

"Ahhh!" Naruto bounced slowly on Sasuke's cock, sliding up and down on it. "Mmmm." Sasuke held Naruto by his waist moving him up and down. Sasuke pulled Naruto into a passionate kiss that the bouncing stopped and they just sat there and kissed passionately. There was something very strong growing between these two and it wasn't only them.

Neji and Shikamaru were kissing passionately in the garage after their heavy panting session.

Kiba and Shino were undressing each other, Kiba had only his underwear on while Shino had his pants on. Suddenly, Kiba heard some footsteps coming up the stairs. Shoot! The plan! He was so concerned with being with Shino he completely forgot to call off the plan with Sakura.

"Wait wait wait." Kiba pushed Shino back. "What's wrong?" Shino asked. "I have to tell you something, before-" Kiba started to say until the doors busted open with flashing cameras capturing them both. "What the!" Shino blocked his face and so did Kiba. "God! Stop!" Kiba shouted. "Great job Kiba." Sakura giggled coming between the camera holders twirling her phone. Shino turned to Kiba with a distraught look on his face.

"This was a set up?" Shino questioned. "No. I mean, it was at first, but-" Kiba begged. "Screw you!" Shino picked up his clothes and hurried out.

"Shino!" Kiba shouted.

Neji and Shikamaru came from around the corner just as Shino was coming down the stairs. "Shino? Hey hey," Shikamaru grabbed his friend's arm. Naruto and Sasuke came in from the back. "What's wrong?" Shikamaru questioned. "Ask that bitch!" Shino pointed up to Sakura on the stairs who was twirling her phone around by the key chain. "It was just a prank." she laughed. "What did you do?" Sasuke questioned.

"Wait a minute." Shikamaru said. "She played a stupid prank on me, with my pants down. Happy!" Shino stormed out of the house. Shikamaru then turned to Neji, "Were you part of this? Did you know they were gonna do this?" he questioned. "What? No. No I didn't know this was gonna happen." Neji defended.

"Oh Neji, come on. Stop playing games. You know you were in on this." Sakura chuckled. Shikamaru looked shocked at Neji. "No. No. Shikamaru I swear I didn't." Neji begged. "I trusted you." Shikamaru shook his head and walked out of the house. Naruto turned to Sasuke, but he hurried after his friends.

"What the hell Sakura!? You always gotta be a bitch!" Sasuke shouted at his girlfriend. "You think I'm gonna let you run around and sneak off with that blonde artist!" Sakura shouted. "You are such a bitch. No wonder I switched teams. And you know what, you fucked it cause this is over." Sasuke barked. "Your not breaking up with me." Sakura stated walking down the steps and grabbed his shirt collar.

"I am. I did. Goodbye." Sasuke shook her off him and walked out the door.

The party was over...

And so were a few relationships...


	7. Chapter 7

The party left so many scars and bruises that Naruto felt guilty for putting his friends through that. He dropped his sketch book and walked over to his friends. "You okay?" he asked Shino. "Uhhh, I don't know. I thought I was just gonna drink, and next thing I know I have my shirt off. Good night." Shino sighed. Shikamaru nodded, he looked down at his lap. He silenced his phone. "Neji?" Naruto asked. "Yeah."


End file.
